


Двое в квартире, не считая коробки

by Ewilexfrei



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewilexfrei/pseuds/Ewilexfrei
Summary: Подарками ли исчисляется отношение человека к человеку? Подарки ли определяют любовь?Не знаю.Любовь Тома для меня невероятна во всех своих проявлениях и в любую минуту нашей жизни.





	Двое в квартире, не считая коробки

— Дорогой Билли, уже несколько дней не могу до тебя дозвониться: твой телефон постоянно отключён, находится вне зоны действия сети, или же иногда ты просто сбрасываешь все мои звонки. — Том сидит за барной стойкой в нашей просторной кухне недалеко от меня и преувеличенно возмущённым тоном читает записку с подарочной коробки, с которой он несколько минут назад вошёл в дом. — За эту неделю я отправляю тебе уже третий подарок, два из которых курьеры вернули обратно ко мне. Надеюсь, что хотя бы эта маленькая коробочка останется у тебя, а не окажется выброшенной на помойку, как мои чувства. Этим подарком, сделанным от всего сердца, — Том растягивает губы в слащавой улыбке, отчего его голос теперь звучит приторно сладко, и нарочно выделяет последние слова, состраивая на лице гримасу полного отвращения, — я хочу показать всю свою любовь к тебе. Надеюсь на скорую встречу. Целую. Навеки твой. — Том выдерживает паузу, и в ярком свете ламп я чётко вижу его лицо, вижу, как в его глазах закипает ярость. Он проводит рукой по россыпи чёрных косичек на плечах, с секунду смотрит на блестящую коробочку в руках и, вскоре грубо швырнув подарок на барную стойку и успев попутно ударить кулаком по столешнице, поднимает на меня устрашающий взгляд, произнося почти по слогам: — Ничего рассказать не хочешь?

— А что тут рассказывать? — вскидываю плечи, хмыкая себе под нос. — Кажется, в записке всё ясно написано.

— Кто он? — его грубый тон заставляет меня вжиматься в подоконник; и, когда Том, небрежно захватывая с барной стойки коробочку, подходит ко мне и с гневом в горящих глазах возвышается надо мной, я чувствую непреодолимый нарастающий страх. Вообще, Тома сложно вывести на какие-то чувства, он — закрытая книга, запертый на множество замков сейф, и я всегда стремился вызвать в нём хоть какие-то эмоции, но сейчас понимаю, что, кажется, делаю это зря. — Повторяю: кто?

— Просто знакомый.

— Просто знакомый, который шлёт тебе подарки с признаниями в любви? 

— Д-да… — стыдливо отворачиваюсь, не в силах стерпеть разозлённый взгляд его карих глаз.

— На меня смотри! — я буквально чувствую, как внутри Тома закипает невероятная злость и агрессия, и мне кажется, что в любой момент он готов зарядить мне в лицо этой чёртовой коробкой, а то и не только коробкой. — Хорошо. И как давно ты принимаешь от него подарки?

— Я не принимаю, — торопливо поправляю его.

— Хорошо, — Том через силу соглашается и нервно дёргает бровью. — И как же давно ты не принимаешь его подарки?

— Подарки приходят уже месяц, вчера курьер приносил цветы, розы, мои любимые, с запиской, но я отправил курьера обратно, сказал, что произошла путаница с адресами.

— Месяц? — Том раздражённо взмахивает руками, нервно смеётся, и этот издевательский смех колоколом звенит передо мной. — Мы съехались несколько месяцев назад, а ты уже крутишь романы за моей спиной?

Сказать, что меня оскорбляют эти слова, — не сказать ничего. Заподозрить меня в романе на стороне — это то, что больнее всего может ударить по моим чувствам.

Опускаю голову, сдуваю с лица выпавшую прядь чёрных волос, и теперь из защиты мне приходится идти в вынужденное наступление:

— Я не знаю, что ты уже успел напридумывать. В твоей фантазии я никогда не сомневался. Но я не отвечал ни на одно письмо, не читал их даже, подарки я не принимал. Я отказываю ему во внимании, Том!

— Вы виделись?

Снова отворачиваю голову в сторону, стараясь сдержать в себе море страшных эмоций, бушующих внутри от этого гнева и нескончаемой злобы Тома. Том чаще всего спокоен и непоколебим, но когда он злится, а злится он обычно совершенно безо всякой причины, то внутренний вулкан сдерживаемых эмоций сносит ему башню и всех вокруг.

— Ты меня плохо слышишь? — рычит он, и звук его голоса громом отражается от стен, концентрируясь вокруг меня, заставляя сжиматься при виде его грозного взгляда. — Вы виделись? 

— Месяц назад мы познакомились в клубе. Помнишь, знакомая с моей работы отмечала повышение? А этот парень… Я не знаю, наверно, просто зашёл выпить. А там я у бара оказался. Мы просто пообщались. Это всё.

— Ну, хорошо, — растягивая слова, слегка шипящим голосом произносит Том, теребя в руках косичку. — Я готов поверить, что на твои томные глаза повёлся парень, но то, что он знает адрес, говорит лишь о том, что ты хотел больше, чем просто трёп у бара. Ты такой бесстрашный, что каждому встречному досье на себя выдаёшь?

— Я понятия не имею, откуда у него наш адрес. — Я в самом деле не знаю, откуда у незнакомого человека такая информация обо мне, причём адрес на самом деле не мой, а Тома. — Том, если бы я пытался завести роман за твоей спиной, то не давал бы адрес твоей квартиры.

— Ты, смотрю, уже всё продумал.

— Прекрати! — кричу. — Перестань переворачивать мои слова! Был просто барный трёп без адреса и телефона!

Внутри меня борются два совершенно противоположных друг другу состояния. Конечно, мне страшно и обидно, потому что разозлённый Том — самый непредсказуемый вариант его состояния, да и сами необоснованные и не подкреплённые фактами возгласы в мой адрес как-то не доставляют радости. И одновременно с этим я в полнейшем ступоре от логической цепочки Тома: всегда рассудительный парень сейчас сам себе противоречит. И я бы сейчас нагло рассмеялся в ответ на все его обвинения, если бы не видел напряжённые руки, одна из которых стискивает коробку мёртвой хваткой, а вторая сжимается в мощном кулаке, готовом при любом неверном движении пойти на сближение с моим лицом.

Том крутит коробкой перед моим лицом, крепко сжимая её с такой силой, что белеют костяшки пальцев, и кажется, будто в следующее мгновение маленький подарок треснет пополам от его гневного напора.

— Подарки говорят сами за себя! Откуда мне знать, что творилось на вашей вечеринке? Ты не позволил мне даже заехать за тобой вечером: сам решил домой добираться. Явился только к утру! Что мне остаётся думать?

— Мы всем отделом остались в клубе до утра, — стараюсь держать себя в руках, отвечая непоколебимо спокойным тоном на каждое слово. Мне хочется верить, что это спокойствие передастся Тому. — Между прочим, мы с тобой тогда же об этом поговорили, и я объяснил, что всё было изначально запланировано на всю ночь.

— Да-да, говорили, — соглашается Том, исподлобья глядя на меня. — Только теперь я в этом начинаю сомневаться. Может, это был удачный повод, чтобы напиться и покувыркаться с этим уродом? Там же, в клубе. Тебе — лёгкий флирт, сексуальная разрядка. А паренёк теперь ищет тебя, бедненький, — крик на мгновенье сходит на приторно слащавый шёпот, — и пытается задобрить подарками, ожидая повтора вашей страстной ночи!

Его слова — острые ножи; они тяжёлым звоном бьются в моей голове, окончательно сбивая с ног моё самолюбие и всё во мне. Закрываю глаза, и громкий раздражённый голос атакует со всех сторон, осыпая нескончаемыми обвинениями. Я должен держаться. Я держусь. Но одна слезинка всё равно вырывается на свободу, предательски скользя тёплой струйкой по щеке. Ненавижу! Каждое его обвинение — это новый безжалостный удар, и приходятся эти удары, как правило, в спину. Как бы напыщенно и избито это ни звучало. Когда человек, для которого ты открыт целиком и полностью и которому ты ни разу в жизни не изменял и не давал ни малейшего повода в себе сомневаться, так просто бросает в твой адрес такие слова и даже не задумывается о том, насколько больно и неприятно тебе от них, будто остриём ножа по коже, что ты можешь сделать? Перед его необоснованным гневом я не могу ничего…

— Я не изменял тебе никогда вообще и даже думать о подобном не смел, потому что у меня есть ты и этого мне хватает для полного счастья!

Вылетаю с кухни, в порыве случайно толкая Тома, и слышу за спиной его ворчание вкупе с грохотом падающих стульев, на которые Том, видимо, не очень мягко приземлился после неожиданного и не очень удачного полёта. Как же я устал от этих разборок и ссор!

Трудная, неописуемо трудная судьба ожидает каждого, кого жизнь свела с людьми, подобными Тому, которые свою работу ставят превыше всего на свете. Том — писатель-публицист, и каждый наш день начинается с того, что он пулей летит к рабочему месту, суёт ручки и карандаши, как боеприпасы, во все углы, достаёт огромную стопку бумаг, исписанных и чистых — вперемешку, и… и далее до конца дня я рискую не получить от Тома ни капельки внимания. Впрочем, порой и вечером Его Величество с головой погружено в писанину, и мне остаётся только ждать, когда Том снизойдёт до меня и в своём графике встреч с недописанными статьями выделит чуточку места и времени мне.

Раньше такого не было. У нас было красивое знакомство, красивые свидания, которые Том любил назначать мне чуть ли не каждый день и постоянно глубоким вечером, когда город начинал пустеть и яркие огни сопровождали атмосферу романтики, сияя вместе с россыпью появляющихся на небосводе звёзд. Я знал, что Том писатель, и его творческая натура с каждым днём открывалась для меня с новых сторон: он красиво говорил, писал красивые письма, открытки. Спустя пару месяцев нескончаемых встреч Том так же красиво признался мне в любви.

А сравнительно недавно некий индивид, гордо присвоивший себе звание страдальца от неразделённой любви, начал охотно ухаживать за мной, притом виделись-то мы с ним всего один раз в жизни, на том проклятущем корпоративе, когда, устав от нескончаемых танцев с сотрудницами, я вымученно присел за барную стойку и по собственной глупости завёл с усевшимся рядом парнем весьма долгий разговор. Я сказал Тому правду. Пусть он в это и не верит. Но я в самом деле не покидал рамок приличия, и наивысшей точкой нашего диалога с незнакомцем в тот день могли стать разве что философские размышления о смысле жизни или чём-то подобном, а адрес… Может, этот неизвестный парень знал кого-то из моих коллег? И вот уже целый месяц он, чьего имени я даже не помню, шлёт мне разнообразные подарки, письма, открытки, цветы и прочую мелочь, коими пытается привлечь моё внимание к своей невесть откуда взявшейся любви. Некоторую часть подарков я не забирал, и они благополучно остались на почте, а некоторые письма, непрочитанные и нераспечатанные, выбрасывал: они мне просто не нужны. Мне хватило одного письма, самого первого, чтобы всё понять. Том в моё абсолютно равнодушное отношение к этому человеку не верит. И, вероятно, потому, что отчасти сам понимает свои ошибки: сейчас, когда на фоне круглосуточной работы он совершенно не уделяет мне внимания, любая заноза со своими подарочками может стать для него конкурентом. Или я слишком переоцениваю умственные способности Тома, и он просто-напросто не доверяет мне и хочет лишний раз поругаться?

Редакции в течение долгого времени буквально дрались за Тома, и даже я успел лицезреть то, как они рвали глотки друг другу, борясь за право сотрудничества с ним. И лишь пару месяцев назад Том сделал выбор в пользу одной из таких крупных компаний, за работу в которой ему платят поистине крупные деньги, но и требования там, конечно же, соответствующие. Поэтому последние два месяца живём мы в странном режиме: вроде бы вместе, а вроде бы и не совсем. Ни днём от Тома ничего не добьёшься, ни ночью. Он круглыми сутками работает. За всё это время я могу по пальцам одной руки пересчитать дни, когда у него хватало сил и времени, чтобы побыть со мной. С утра до вечера он только пишет и пишет, пишет и пишет. Пишет. И пишет. К ночи… А что к ночи? К ночи он соберёт в ящик все листочки, положит сверху ручки с карандашами, аккуратненько всё рассортирует, придёт в спальню намного позже меня, плюхнется на свою половину кровати, буркнет ленивое и почти что равнодушное «Спокойной ночи» и… может быть, поцелует, да и то совсем на редкость. Ссориться мы также стали часто, только обычно я вещал Тому о своих недовольствах, а он молчал, а сегодня он первым начал эту тему, первым же разозлился, первым начал кричать, совершенно не стремясь вникнуть в суть проблемы.

— Знаешь! — внезапно возвращаюсь на кухню, предварительно навернув несколько кругов быстрыми шагами по всей прихожей, и встаю в дверях, упирая яростный взгляд в не менее обозлённого, чем я, Тома. — Я твоё равнодушие и полное отсутствие эмоций терплю вот уже второй месяц, тоже, знаешь, многое могу надумать, но держусь, потому что доверяю тебе. — Злость стремительно закипает во мне, и теперь я готов безжалостно излить её напрямую Тому: может быть, тогда он что-нибудь да поймет. — В последнее время ты все чувства и эмоции, которые я мечтал от тебя получать, запер внутри и закрыл на несколько замков. Я понимаю, что ты работаешь. Я понимаю, что поджимают сроки. Я понимаю, что тебя подгоняет твоя редакция. Но это всё — не повод закрываться от меня. Я тоже хочу твоего внимания, хотя бы немного, совсем чуть-чуть. А ты во мне не видишь ничего, кроме ненужной игрушки, которая тебе годится только для разнообразия, чтобы иногда заниматься в жизни хоть чем-то, кроме писательства. Ну, предположительно, сексом! — Снова покидаю кухню, стремительно направляясь в сторону дальней комнаты, и, едва дойдя до противоположного конца прихожей, опять ретируюсь к дверям, впиваясь в Тома злостным взглядом. — Ты же совершенно не боишься жизни без меня. Трахнуть со скуки, наверно, можно будет любого встречного. А ты полный идиот и кретин! И если за всё это время ты не научился ценить окружающих тебя людей, меня и всё, что я делаю для тебя, вопреки твоим заморочкам, то мне, может быть, действительно выгоднее и намного лучше будет уйти к своему новоявленному поклоннику?! Чтоб хоть какое-то внимание…

Снова оказываюсь в прихожей… Мне нужно немного прогуляться. После любого психологического напряжения необходима разрядка, и теперь мне хочется выйти на свежий воздух, прогуляться по парку, собак соседских покормить, расслабиться. Покричать в пустоту в глубине леса, в конце концов.

Скрип паркета доносит до меня отголоски ленивых шагов Тома, влачащегося в сторону коридора. Слышу его невнятное ворчание в мой адрес, и так хочется, чтобы он догнал меня в проходе, схватил, обнял, сорвал с меня дурацкий шарф, который я уже успел обмотать вокруг шеи, прижал к себе и напомнил, что я просто псих, которого он, несмотря ни на что, до искр в глазах любит.

Безумная война противоречий. Меня одолевает странное чувство, будто я во многом неправ. И, возможно, я и в самом деле слишком сильно давлю на Тома, отвлекаю, мешаю спокойной работе. Но ведь на всю эту ситуацию можно посмотреть с другой стороны и увидеть, что я-то тоже человек, я хочу, чтобы меня ценили, а не держали под боком в качестве питомца для развлечений.

— Тебе дверь открыть? — голос Тома совсем рядом, и в следующую секунду его силуэт появляется в дверном проёме, а ещё секундами позже сильные руки крепко обхватывают меня со спины, и я чувствую частое дыхание на своей коже. — Посылай меня на все четыре стороны и иди. Для правдоподобности можешь даже эпично свалить в чемодан свои вещи, хлопнуть дверью и грозиться уехать к маме, — его рука скользит по плечу, приближается к шее, оттягивая вязаный шарф, настойчиво спускается вниз по груди, надёжно спрятанной под тканью свитера, а тёплые губы неторопливой чередой лёгких поцелуев ползут по шее. — Что-то ты как-то неохотно уходишь от меня, не замечаешь?

Он разворачивает меня к себе, без усилия находя губами мои губы, и я снова чувствую его родной запах, вкус, медленные движения, такие аккуратные, будто даже сейчас, спустя столько времени, он боится напугать меня или доставить дискомфорт. Он такой нежный, такой осторожный в каждом своём движении, что я постепенно прощаюсь со всяким желанием сопротивляться ему. Впрочем, я не имел желания ему сопротивляться с самого начала, только обиженная его словами гордость высвобождала колючие иголки на всём моём теле, коими я бездумно колол своего обидчика.

Его губы. Его сладкие и такие желанные губы. Как я мечтал о них! Я всегда мечтаю о них и только жду момента, когда серость рутинных будней скрасят чувственные страстные поцелуи, дополненные нежными ласками неповторимых родных рук. И так желаемые мною ласки Том дарит мне сейчас, разгоняя по всему телу миллионы электрических разрядов. И каждый мой хриплый вздох — тень небывалого наслаждения и счастья.

Несколько шагов, неуклюжих, шатающихся — и я, уже привычно прижатый к холодной стене, лишь чувствую, как настойчивые ладони, оглаживая спину, минуя поясницу, ныряют под свитер, касаясь кожи и посылая по всему телу миллионы мурашек; как пальцы, почти невесомо блуждающие по спине, аккуратными шажками двигаются вдоль позвоночника, вверх и вниз, немного щекоча, спускаются к бёдрам, ненавязчиво сжимая сквозь плотные джинсы; как мягкие губы, уже раскрасневшиеся и припухшие, вновь целуют меня, лаская, поглаживая, щекоча, на доли секунды отстраняются, а в следующее мгновение припадают вновь.

Ещё один шаг, несильный удар бедром о косяк двери в спальню — и вновь родные руки заглушают всю боль и неудобства, вновь ласковые губы дарят мне невероятное тепло и наслаждение.

Спальня встречает нас привычной прохладой, свежестью новых простыней и приятной голубизной стен. Падение на застеленную кровать, ещё не прогретую, ещё веющую лёгким холодком, для меня сравнимо с падением в пропасть, когда, на лету раскидывая в стороны руки, ты чувствуешь вырастающие крылья, и пугающее ощущение свободного падения резко сменяется приятным ощущением полностью подконтрольного тебе полета. Я чувствую это… Чувствую… Каждый поцелуй, каждое касание, каждый вздох наделяет меня небывалой силой, и с каждой новой секундой я всё больше и больше погружаюсь в пучину потрясающих эмоций, отчего так желанные мною крылья вырастают сами собой, и шорох воображаемых перьев — отголосок быстрого дыхания Тома, его шёпота, его тихого голоса над моим ухом.

Я придавлен к постели всей тяжестью Тома, но тяжесть эта настолько приятна, что тело невольно хочет чувствовать её как можно дольше; она совершенно не доставляет дискомфорта — я только чувствую всю силу и мощь Тома, я чувствую его власть над собой. И эти драгоценные мгновения, пока он осторожно укладывается меж моих чуть разведённых ног, вновь жадно целует и щекочет чувствительную кожу моей шеи россыпью тугих косичек, я готов растянуть на несколько долгих часов, лишь бы подольше чувствовать его настолько близко. Хаотичное блуждание его рук по моему телу доводит меня до той наивысшей точки блаженства, когда на смену привычному наслаждению приходит неописуемая эйфория и я окончательно расслабляюсь, давая волю всем эмоциям, страстно обнимая жмущееся ко мне тело и бесконтрольно отвечая на каждую ласку. Чего я только не могу натворить, находясь в таком приподнятом расположении духа, и Том каждый раз умело этим пользуется, за что по итогу я могу быть ему только безмерно благодарен… 

Том молчит. Изводит меня, сам с трудом сдерживает дикое желание перейти к большему, но молчит, стоически снося минуты нашего безумия, и вся тишина этой уютной комнаты заполняется сейчас лишь влажными звуками наших поцелуев, тихим дуэтом созвучных стонов и размеренным тиканьем настенных часов. Я ощущаю весь жар его тела, и если бы сейчас у меня хватило сил на отчаянный крик, я бы громко прокричал о том, насколько сильно моё желание закончить наконец дурацкие прелюдии и почувствовать его в себе так глубоко и резко, чтобы мои хриплые стоны сначала сорвались на истошный крик, а в следующую минуту были задушены бессильным шипением. Но сейчас я не способен больше ни на что, кроме того, чтобы изо всех сил удерживать дыхание в спокойном темпе и с наслаждением шептать на ухо Тому его короткое и потрясающе красивое имя.

Мне срывает голову его тяжёлое, гулкое дыхание над моим лицом и бездонные глаза неповторимо-красивого тёмно-янтарного цвета, горящие безудержным огнём прямо передо мной, отчего я, поддавшись новому порыву, цепляюсь за его крепкие плечи, сжимая кожу сквозь толстовку, впиваясь в неё ногтями, так и норовя добраться напрямую до ароматного подтянутого тела. Хочется чувствовать пылающее тело под своими ладонями. Красивую бронзовую кожу бесконечно хочется гладить и ласкать. Хочется ловить волны удовольствия от одного только пульсирования вен на шее, руках. Каждое мимолётное движение хочется поймать, остановить, сохранить в своих руках и наслаждаться. Бесконечно наслаждаться.

Мой пронзительный всхлип, вырвавшийся из груди вперемешку с протяжным стоном, когда горячие губы сомкнулись на подбородке, смакуя кожу, и чередой коротких поцелуев поползли к шее, наверно, могли услышать все соседи, и шумный рык Тома, когда от очередной волны кайфа я дёрнулся под ним, прижимаясь бедром к его паху, также был в зоне слышимости любого желающего. И лишь мой тихий, почти шипящий голос, с каждой секундой молящий и просящий большего, в этом мире, сузившемся до размеров нашей маленькой спальни, был слышен только Тому.

Я таял и наслаждался под жаром требовательных губ, жадно отвечая на каждый поцелуй, каждое объятие, и каждая клеточка моего до предела накалившегося тела была бесконечно рада, когда Том, чуть приподнявшись, невесомо коснулся губами кончика моего носа и, игриво усмехнувшись, потянул вверх края моего свитера. А я как в бреду продолжал шипеть и невнятно стонать себе под нос любимое имя, извиваясь и тяжело дыша.

Шершавая ткань больно проезжается по телу, и по розоватому следу, оставленному ею, в следующий момент снова скользят любимые губы, лаская и успокаивая; и то, с какой амплитудой и скоростью поднимается и опускается моя грудная клетка, когда влажные поцелуи, скользнув по животу, от впадинки пупка добираются до набухших сосков, просто нереально описать словами. Я умираю от калейдоскопа удивительных ощущений, когда Том, обхватывая губами левый сосок и игриво поглаживая его кончиком языка, вскоре отпускает его, повторяя ту же стратегию с правым, и вновь возвращается к едва-едва отдохнувшим от нескончаемых поцелуев губам, страстно впиваясь в них и с силой сминая.

— Том… — мой едва слышимый хрип, звучащий сквозь поцелуй, сквозь мой тихий стон. — Том, пожалуйста, хватит, прошу, хватит тянуть…

Его не волнуют мои просьбы. Его не волнует сейчас ничего, кроме неудержимого желания целовать меня, исследовать каждый миллиметр моего тела, гладить каждый укромный уголок. Он любит изводить меня ласками, когда я и без того уже схожу с ума, и самое удобное место для исполнения всех его коварных намерений — моя шея. Он знает… знает, что это самая чувствительная часть моего тела, где каждое касание, каждый даже мимолётный поцелуй способны довести меня до полнейшего экстаза. Пожалуй, я не получаю такого заряда эмоций больше ни от чего. Поэтому сейчас, ощутимо сжимая в пальцах мою талию, Том медленно скользит поцелуями по шее, ласкает языком пульсирующую венку, наслаждается каждым моим неожиданным рывком, вздрагиванием, шипящим стоном. Я чувствую, что он наслаждается моими мучениями.

Мгновение — и Том приподнимается на кровати, усаживаясь на моих бёдрах, а затем рывком сдирает с себя плотную толстовку, обнажая идеальное загорелое тело. Подтянутая грудь с идеально чёткими и красивыми горошинами сосков так и манит, так и просит прикоснуться к ней губами, и я безоговорочно поддаюсь резкому порыву, подпрыгивая на кровати и врезаясь лбом в шею Тома. Его сердце, словно птица в маленькой клетке, бьёт под кожей, норовя сломать рёбра; я каждый удар чувствую, касаясь поцелуями красивого тела, а руки неугомонно тянутся к идеальному прессу. Я безумно люблю его кубики. Люблю гладить их кончиками пальцев. Люблю проводить ноготком между ними. Люблю поочерёдно целовать каждый. Я люблю его тело так же сильно, как он любит моё.

Мы сливаемся в новом поцелуе, крепко оплетая друг друга руками и неудержимо мыча друг другу в губы. Я путаю руки в косичках Тома, массирую кожу головы, сильнее приникая к любимым губам, чтобы ни в коем случае не разорвать такого приятного контакта, и Том неосознанно делает то же самое, крепко сцепляя руки за моей спиной, прижимая меня грудью к своей горячей груди, отчего, мне кажется, скоро послышится хруст ломающихся от напряжения рёбер. И точно так же от напряжения сейчас готовы лопнуть мои джинсы…

— Томми… — хрипло проговариваю ему в губы, сохраняя ничтожно маленькое расстояние между нами. — Том…

Тяну Тома на себя, фиксируя ладони на его шее, и медленно опускаюсь спиной на помятую кровать, руками зазывая его лечь сверху, что Том, конечно же, и делает, осторожно опускаясь на меня и опираясь на расставленные подле руки. Чёрные змеи кос скользят по его плечам, опускаясь на мою грудь, но мне чертовски плевать сейчас на щекотку — я смотрю в его красивейшие сияющие глаза, в которых безоговорочно вижу игривый огонёк и недетское желание, и не могу оторваться от его лица. Красивые ровные скулы так и манят, так и ждут, когда их покроют дорожкой поцелуев. Длинные пушистые ресницы ожидают, когда Тома накроет очередная волна наслаждения и он опустит веки, рассыпая веера ресничек по щекам. А пухлые малиновые губы, пуще раскрасневшиеся после наших совместных целовальных марафонов, казалось, поджидают идеального момента, чтобы в очередной раз захватить меня в свой плен.

В очередной борьбе с его настойчивыми губами я умудрился не заметить даже то, как за считанные секунды с меня были сняты джинсы, утянувшие за собой и белье, в результате чего, немного опомнившись, я обнаружил себя перед Томом абсолютно обнажённым. Мне сложно выдержать его взгляд. Кажется, на любой случай жизни у Тома предусмотрено определённое выражение глаз, и этот хищный взгляд, появляющийся у Тома всегда, когда я оказываюсь с ним в постели, не перестает пугать меня, ибо за этим взглядом кроется столько… Непредсказуемость, власть, сила, коварство, желание владеть.

Том нетерпеливо толкается в мой пах, и от каждого сильного толчка я даже сквозь ткань его брюк чувствую, как всё серьёзно у него в штанах. Безумно хочется толкнуться ему навстречу, и я толкаюсь, пошло выгибаясь в спине и позволяя его рукам проскользнуть под меня. Меня одолевает ощущение странной беспомощности перед ним, и всё, что я в силах делать сейчас, — жадно ловить ртом воздух и нетерпеливо извиваться, подаваясь навстречу каждому мимолетному действу.

Вскоре Том тоже освобождается от брюк, полностью обнажая красивое тело, и каждой клеточкой своего давно обезумевшего организма я чувствую его, весь его жар, всё его желание, всё его нетерпение и нашу общую лёгкую дрожь вперемешку с учащённым сердцебиением. Его давно готовый к действию член плотно прижимается к моему, не в меру отвердевшему и истекающему, и каждый толчок, создающий внизу офигенное трение, доводя меня до состояния полного восторга, я чувствую так сильно и ярко, что хочется кричать в голос, содрогая стены комнаты пронзительным воплем.

Том приподнимается, осторожно разводя в стороны мои ноги и усаживаясь между ними, и всю комнату заполняет мой несдержанный глухой вздох, когда тёплые пальцы ложатся на мой едва-едва приподнимающийся живот, неторопливо поглаживая, невесомо движутся вниз, скользя по выпирающим косточкам, обводя лёгким движением маленькую татуировку, и вскоре настигают до предела возбуждённый член, сначала сжимая его плотным кольцом у основания, а затем бессовестно отпуская и продолжая аккуратными шажками двигаться ещё ниже, к ложбинке, где неминуемого вторжения уже ждёт пульсирующее колечко мышц. Том с лёгкостью закидывает мою ногу себе на плечо, крепко придерживая двумя пальцами за щиколотку, и в приятном тумане не поддающегося никакому описанию наслаждения я чувствую лёгкую щекотку вдоль икры и бедра и следующий по такой же траектории жар нетерпеливых поцелуев. Когда горячий кончик языка касается впадинки под коленкой, играясь с чувствительным местом, а следом за мягкими поглаживаниями влажную кожу опаляет жаркое дыхание, я в порыве небывалого блаженства беспомощно раскрываю рот в немом крике, до боли зажимая глаза. Вскоре поцелуи медленно скользят по внутренней стороне бедра, язычок ласкает нежную кожу, тёплое дыхание приятно согревает её, и в последний, решающий момент пухлые губы коротко касаются раскрасневшейся головки, тут же отстраняясь. Чёртов садист! Нетерпеливо толкаюсь навстречу, неаккуратно проезжаясь членом вдоль влажных губ, и Том снова касается короткими поцелуями пульсирующей головки, а мне не остается больше ничего, кроме как ласково шептать в пустоту любимое имя, умоляя, прося, сдаваясь.

Череда поцелуев смещается на живот, скользя до пупка, чуть задерживаясь в маленькой впадинке, движется выше, достигает рёбер, касаясь поочерёдно каждого. Мягкие ладони заботливо скользят по бокам, невесомо щекоча, и, когда два пальца одной руки с силой сжимают твёрдый сосок, а вторая рука вновь возвращается к заветной дырочке, ненавязчиво лаская её, из моей груди протяжно вырывается рычащий стон, которого я никакими силами не могу остановить.

— Билл, Билли… — жаркое трение члена Тома о моё бедро и нетерпеливые ласки сводят меня с ума, и сквозь пелену потрясающих ощущений приятный шёпот нежно ласкает мой слух. Я задыхаюсь от каскада невероятных чувств, переполняющих меня, когда Том чувственно затягивает мои губы в новый поцелуй, ловя хриплый стон, ожидаемо слетающий с них, и в ту же секунду меня резко подбрасывает на постели от сильнейшего нажатия пальцем на сжатое колечко мышц. — Малыш…

— За матрасом… — со стоном выгибаюсь, не зная, куда деться от жарких прикосновений, куда деть руки, куда деть взгляд, куда деть переполняющие эмоции, и весь калейдоскоп ощущений сразу же проливается по комнате трелью моего дрожащего голоса. — Там… Ты помнишь…

Новый нежный поцелуй, совсем не знающий страсти, совсем не похожий на все предыдущие, вновь рисует блаженную улыбку на моём лице, и Том отстраняется, вмиг лишая моё тело столь необходимого мне родного тепла.

Слышу скрип прогибающейся кровати, когда Том знакомым движением тянется рукой к изголовью кровати, и глухой протяжный «чмок» открывающегося секундой позже тюбика. Замираю в сладком предвкушении, нервно перебирая пальцы на руках, и мой тихий всхлип отражается от стен, когда Том, заново наклонившись ко мне, мягко целует впадинку между ключицами, засасывая кожу и наверняка оставляя яркую отметину на таком видном месте. Чувствую холодный палец, протиснувшийся меж ягодиц и уверенно держащий курс на сжатую дырочку. Том уже давно предпочитает проходить этап растяжки безмолвно: это всё стало для нас настолько привычно, что я даже перестал чувствовать особый дискомфорт в момент, когда скользкие пальцы начинают входить в меня, растягивая узкое пространство. Однако каждый раз в первые минуты растяжки Том бесконечно покрывает моё лицо поцелуями, нежными и тягучими или быстрыми и страстными, сыплет бредовыми комплиментами, шепчет на ухо несусветную ерунду и с незабываемой нежностью гладит заботливой ладонью мои подрагивающие бёдра. Нет сил смотреть на него, когда он с таким упоением наслаждается видом моего обнажённого тела, разглядывая самые откровенные места, так податливо раскрытые для него, нет сил внятно произносить слова, и я только привычно дёргаюсь, когда палец с первой же попытки проскальзывает сразу на всю длину, беспроигрышно попадая по заветной точке внутри меня, заставляя искры безудержно лететь из глаз. Непередаваемые ощущения; и я с каждым разом всё больше и больше убеждаюсь, что не было и нет в моей жизни ничего более прекрасного, чем Том… и секс с Томом.

Второй палец вторгается в моё тело, соединяясь с первым в нечто целое, и резкие движения внутри теперь становятся более ощутимыми, более яркими, и каждое попадание по заветной точке отзывается приятной дрожью во всём теле и морем неуловимых мурашек. Эти руки, так умело ласкающие меня и талантливо превращающие в небывалое наслаждение даже самый неприятный момент проникновения пальцев в моё тело, буквально сводят меня с ума, раскручивая на карусели необычайно ярких ощущений.

Резкие движения сменяются плавными, нежными, буквально поглаживающими, затем снова переходят в быстрые, сводящие с ума, и чередуются так до бесконечности, вознося меня, моё тело и мою душу на высочайшую точку наслаждения, отчего вторжение третьего прохладного пальца я умудряюсь успешно не заметить, лишь инстинктивно вздрагивая от новой степени растяжения узкого пространства. Мокрые хлопки и чавканья доносятся до меня, когда Том нарочно вытаскивает пальцы из моего тела и тут же с силой толкает их обратно, и я не могу уберечь скромное пространство нашей спальни от своих восторженных вздохов и криков, наполненных отчаянными нотами неподдельного ликования.

Ещё пара минут, и мир безжалостно развалится на миллионы искр перед моими глазами.

Глубокий вдох — и я чувствую лишь осторожные поступательные движения внутри своего тела, ощущая себя комком оголённых нервов, потому что каждое движение внутри сравнимо для меня с таким необычайным всплеском эмоций, что тело отказывается слушаться и только инстинктивно бьётся в приятных конвульсиях, подаваясь навстречу скользким пальцам.

Выгибаюсь. Стону. Рычащий крик пронзает стены комнаты при очередном резком толчке, и вдруг…приятная заполненность внутри совершенно неожиданно контрастирует со странной пустотой. Новый успокаивающий поцелуй, через край бьющий трепетной нежностью и лаской, и в следующее мгновение ощущение мягкой кровати под разгорячённым телом сменяется чувством частичной невесомости: Том приподнимает мои ноги над кроватью, забрасывая их себе на плечи, и вслед за чередой былых потрясающих ощущений моё тело чувствует горячую головку колом стоящего члена, предупреждающе поглаживающую разработанный вход, с силой нажимая на него, но не входя. Это игра на выносливость. Любимая у Тома. Мучить и себя, и меня. Мучить нас обоих. Скользить влажным горячим членом меж едва-едва сжатых ягодиц, задевая пульсирующую дырочку, но всё равно проскальзывать мимо неё, доводя меня до ручки этими недвусмысленными действиями.

Резкий толчок, и стены комнаты вновь слышат мой громкий голос, хранящий в своих звонких переливах сотни эмоций, сотканных пронзительной болью и вместе с тем непередаваемым удовольствием. Наконец-то. Нежные стенки мягко обволакивают скользкую головку, буквально обнимая и затягивая её, и сильное растяжение внутри ощущается всем телом, сводя судорогой дрожащие конечности. Медленное, плавное движение органа, постепенно входящего в моё тело, сводит с ума вкупе с нежными руками, осторожно поглаживающими бока, спускающимися на бёдра и вскоре собственнически сжимающими ягодицы, чуть разводя их в стороны. Стараюсь не напрягаться, покорно впуская в себя член миллиметр за миллиметром, и длительное вторжение завершается лишь тогда, когда моей кожи касается едва-едва колючий пах Тома.

Самое сложное позади: горячий член до конца во мне, и приятная сладость нашей невероятной крышесносящей близости теплом разливается по телу, заставляя пересохшие губы растягиваться в безумной улыбке. Прикрываю глаза, глубоко вдыхая так необходимый мне кислород, и, подытожив вдох постепенным размеренным выдохом, аккуратно опускаю влажную от нервов ладонь на талию Тома — я готов.

Его движения, плавные и аккуратные, посылают мощнейшие разряды безумного кайфа под моей кожей, и мои пока ещё размеренные полувздохи-полустоны звучат тихо и спокойно, лаская мой собственный слух. Где-то вверху, где сильное тело с красиво очерченными мышцами, выделяющимися на фоне неяркого света из окна, придерживает меня под ягодицы, плавно двигая бёдрами мне навстречу, слышатся такие же тихие вздохи, иногда чередующиеся с несдержанными рычащими стонами; и сквозь полупрозрачный туман удовольствия мне видится красивое лицо с прикрытыми глазами, припухшими губами, по которым иногда быстро и до колик притягательно проскальзывает юркий язычок.

Затёкшие конечности так и норовят соскользнуть с плеч, окунуться в объятия кровати, и Том, будто чувствуя мои желания, аккуратно обхватывает длинными пальцами мои щиколотки и позволяет уставшим ногам коснуться кровати. Вскоре моё лицо обдаёт жаром родного дыхания, и горячий поцелуй обжигает пересохшие губы. Мне сложно насытиться им, сложно отпустить столь желанные сейчас губы, когда Том уже безоговорочно владеет моими. Одно теперь просто для меня — отдаваться ему. До конца. До последней капли. Позволять Тому до последней крупицы сжигать моё тело своим жаром, и этот жар необходим для меня, незаменим.

Новый поцелуй, долгий, резкий, страстный, и Том безоговорочно врывается в мой рот влажным горячим языком, и тот, минуя покорно раскрывающиеся губы, разжимающиеся зубы, переплетается с моим, вовлекая его в жаркий, страстный, пылающий огнём безумного желания танец. А плавные движения тем временем ускоряются, и твёрдый член быстрее и яростнее вбивается в моё тело, принося больше и больше сладкого наслаждения. Таю под любимым телом, растворяюсь в манящем голосе, в поцелуях. Растворяюсь…

— Пожалуйста… ещё… — откидываю голову назад, предоставляя жарким ласкам шею, и выгибаюсь, чувствуя приятную дорожку поцелуев по влажной коже, и моя стонущая просьба, срывающаяся на тихий хрип, невнятным шорохом растворяется в воздухе. — То-о-ом…

Цепляюсь ногтями в простыню, сжимая до треска рвущейся ткани. Мой вздох. Мой всхлип. Мой стон. Рваный крик. И Том ещё и ещё ускоряет движения во мне, яростно вдалбливаясь в податливое тело. Не чувствую ничего более прекрасного, чем страстные поцелуи, резкие толчки, жаркое дыхание в лицо.

— Поцелуй меня… — тихий лукавый шёпот над моим лицом. — Билли… — нежная ладонь скользит по скуле, невольно вызывая улыбку, и я… я хихикаю сквозь вырывающиеся стоны, но всё же подаюсь навстречу, вовлекая любимые пухлые губки в поцелуй и цепляясь руками в крепкую, накачанную спину.

Толчок за толчком грубые, но аккуратные движения возносят меня на вершину небывалого наслаждения, и в каждом моём порывистом стоне незримо проскальзывает тень абсолютного удовольствия. Я, как и всегда, готов без остатка отдаваться этому человеку, в чьих руках я сейчас чувствую себя настолько счастливым; человеку, который так трепетно бьётся надо мной, даря восхитительные ощущения; человеку, который без ограничений владеет мной, моим телом и моей душой.

Ещё один миг — и протяжный, синхронный крик пронзает спальню, гремит меж полок и ураганом бушует вокруг нас. Горячая субстанция обжигает тело, внутри и снаружи. Обмякаю в родных руках, чувствуя финальные толчки, и ничего не могу с собой поделать — только безжалостно впиваюсь в напряжённые плечи, грозя оставить порезы и следы, и, уткнувшись в изгиб шеи, стону и отрывисто выдыхаю в ключицу Тома, получая долгожданную разрядку. И мне безумно хочется сейчас впиться в любимые губы, терзать их, целовать без остановки, потом нежно ласкать, сменяя ласки покусываниями, и так до бесконечности, срывая голову нам обоим. Добровольно сходя с ума.

Всё. Финиш.

Тело расслабляется в родных объятьях, а над ухом звучат последние отголоски сладких стонов. Крепко держусь за мускулистые плечи, будучи совершенно не в силах отпрянуть от любимого тела, и мучительно медленно ослабляю хватку. Так же медленно, как Том сейчас вынимает из меня обмякший орган, пачкая нас обоих в остатках спермы. Снова неприятная пустота даёт о себе знать, и неощутимая ранее боль растекается по нижней части тела, пульсируя в крови, щекоча конечности, но эта боль столь же приятна, как и всё, связанное с Томом.

Бархат наслаждения и долгожданного облегчения разливается под кожей, перед глазами медленно рисуется прозрачная пелена, картинка плывёт мягкими волнами, и я вынужденно опускаю веки, погружаясь в глубины своих ощущений, оценивая пережитые эмоции и ловя последние искры неподдельного счастья. Том недвижным грузом лежит на мне, протяжно дыша куда-то в область моей шеи, и его тихие глухие вздохи едва слышно шелестят над моим ухом, безвозвратно унося остатки сознания. Я наслаждаюсь минутами полного спокойствия, тишины, блаженства; минутами, которые тянутся безумно долго, норовя стать маленькой вечностью. Я не хочу отпускать эти тёплые мгновения, потому что каждое из них по-особенному дорого мне. Каждое мгновение с Томом — маленькая жизнь. В такие моменты невольно вспоминаю всякие глупости, от которых хочется улыбаться безумной улыбкой, а то и вовсе смеяться во весь голос. И я улыбаюсь, скользя руками по слегка влажной коже Тома, царапаю ноготками под лопатками, вдоль позвоночника.

— Никуда я тебя не отпущу, понял? — сбившееся дыхание безжалостно рвёт фразу, но мне удаётся уловить её смысл, а вместе с ним — тень настойчивости, неясно граничащей с угрозой. И такой нежный голос, ласкающий меня своими бархатными переливами… — Прости меня. Эти глупые обвинения и оскорбления… Чёрт! Мой любимый.

— Что и следовало доказать, — смеюсь, обнимая Тома за шею, — один секс на уме.

— Вовсе нет. Но должен же я был как-то остановить тебя.

— Ревнуешь…

— Возможно… — соглашается Том, затем приподнимается, касаясь ладонью моего лица, и ведет кончиками пальцев по щеке, невесомо поглаживая вдоль скулы. Смотрю в яркие, едва-едва затуманенные усталостью глаза и вижу своё отражение в их янтарной бездне, а в следующее мгновение, быстрое, неожиданное и неуловимое, любимые губы пленяют меня внезапным поцелуем. Как же я этого ждал… Какое же небывалое наслаждение я получаю от каждой секунды, проведённой с Томом. Его взгляд, его плавные движения, его томные взмахи густыми ресницами, пока он приближается к моему лицу, чуть раскрывая губы, его замедленное дыхание. Я схожу с ума. Я тону в океане эмоций. Я собственноручно тяну себя в бездну. Это чувство — потрясающее чувство восторга. Оно владеет мной, вознося меня до самых небес. Неторопливый поцелуй медленно наполняет меня силой, и я чувствую прилив неожиданной — а может, и очень даже ожидаемой — нежности к этому сумасшедшему человеку, творящему со мной такие потрясающие вещи. Я чувствую в нём то, чего не чувствую больше ни в одном человеке. Я чувствую тепло, родное, по-особенному дорогое и важное. Я чувствую любовь. Любовь, которую он преподносит по-своему.

— Ревнуешь-ревнуешь… — провокационно шепчу ему в лицо, нагло ухмыляясь и вызывающе проводя кончиком языка вдоль влажных, приоткрытых губ. Жду, когда он поймает их вновь. Жду, когда он снова будет владеть ими. Потому что каждая клеточка моего тела принадлежит ему, и в этот момент я чувствую это особенно остро. — Боишься оказаться брошенным, забытым. Боишься утонуть в рутине нескончаемой работы, — кусаю за нижнюю губу, собственнически сжимая ее и оттягивая, и тут же ласкаю языком место укуса. — Даже не спорь! — повторяю издевательский трюк с верхней губой, и, неспешно притягивая Тома как можно ближе к себе, вскоре аккуратно и неторопливо проникаю языком в его рот, играясь с зубами, дёснами, сладко поглаживая их и вскоре проникая дальше, глубже. Сейчас, когда мы оба окончательно расслаблены, резкие и страстные поцелуи нам ни к чему, а такие неторопливые, ленивые и нежные — приходятся очень даже кстати. Я хочу растянуть этот миг на целую вечность. Вечность, в которой буду только я, Том и этот чувственный поцелуй, так искусно соединяющий нас воедино. Эта неторопливая, заботливая ласка кружит мне голову, и только через несколько секунд, захлёбываясь небывалыми ощущениями и протяжно выдыхая Тому в рот, я нахожу в себе силы едва-едва отпрянуть от желанных губ, игривым шёпотом заканчивая начатую речь: — Ревнуешь, Том…

— Боже, да-да-да, — порывистый смех звучит надо мной, и быстрые поцелуи хаотично льются на мои губы, скулы, шею, плечи, — ревную!

Он снова ведёт рукой по моему лицу, и каждое его прикосновение отзывается сотнями мурашек по всему телу. Потому что невозможно, будучи прижатым к кровати его массивным телом, оставаться спокойным под его пламенным взглядом и обжигающими касаниями.

— И боишься одиночества.

— Я не боюсь одиночества, если это будет одиночество с тобой, Билл.

— Пустые слова, Томми.

— Я бы с огромным удовольствием остался с тобой где-нибудь вдали от общества, от мира, где каждое утро мы могли бы встречать рассветы вместе, а вечерами гулять, любуясь закатом. Я бы заваривал тебе по утрам твой любимый ромашковый чай и наблюдал за тем, как ты наматываешь ниточку чайного пакетика на ложечку. Я бы любовался тем, как ты, случайно заснув в середине дня, скручиваешься калачиком среди подушек и укладываешь голову на ладошку, сладко сопишь, шепчешь что-то во сне. Я бы перебирал твои волосы, наматывал их себе на пальцы, плёл бы тебе косички и легонько щёлкал по носику, когда ты смеёшься. — Том замирает и улыбается, прожигая меня глазами, и я смотрю на него, не в силах оторвать завороженного взгляда. — Я бы собирал ромашки для тебя, ведь никто другой не знает, что никакие розы не сравнятся с твоей непреодолимой любовью к простым полевым цветам. А в удачные дни мы бы сидели на крыше нашего дома вместе и любовались звездами, усеявшими чернильное небо.

— Что было в коробке? — неожиданно прерываю монолог Тома.

— Что?

— В коробке что было?

— Я не знаю, Билл. Я же не смотрел.

— Я думал, ты захочешь взглянуть, какими подарками меня пытаются подкупить. Я бы и сам с удовольствием посмотрел, на что мне предлагают променять тебя.

— Тебя у меня не отнимет никакой подарок. Ты мой…

Такой нежный взгляд… Касаюсь рукой гладко побритой щёчки и аккуратными движениями веду вдоль скулы, невесомо царапая кожу, и, когда два моих пальца настигают улыбающихся губ, их тут же обдаёт теплом лёгкого поцелуя и ладонь Тома сверху накрывает мою руку.

Мы не разрываем зрительного контакта несколько долгих секунд, и мне кажется, будто в следующее мгновение мы безвозвратно потонем в глазах друг друга. Я бы хотел провести так всю жизнь. Я бы хотел отбросить всё и остаться наедине с человеком, чья любовь видна мне безо всяких подарков и сюрпризов, пусть иногда мне и не хватает приятных неожиданностей от Тома. Да и в этом ли суть? Подарками ли исчисляется отношение человека к человеку? Подарки ли определяют любовь?

Не знаю.

Любовь Тома для меня невероятна во всех своих проявлениях и в любую минуту нашей жизни. Пусть сегодня у него не хватит времени на меня — завтра он отработает упущенное сполна, проведёт со мной весь день, всю ночь, утопит меня в своей необыкновенной заботе и ласке. Его любовь. Он знает, как её показать. Он умеет. И всегда делает это с небывалым удовольствием.

Улыбаюсь, притягивая Тома ближе, и крепко прижимаю к себе тёплое тело. Его губы скользят по плечу, касаются шеи, мягко поглаживают кожу. Чувствую в его руках невероятную лёгкость, свободу и защищённость от всего мира. И нет в моей жизни ничего более важного и необходимого, чем эти драгоценные минуты счастья в любимых руках.

Том снова ловит мои губы, неожиданно вовлекая их в новый поцелуй, и я с восторгом подаюсь ему навстречу, оплетая руками мускулистую спину. И одного его невероятного напора, его заботы и всей той гаммы чувств, которую он вкладывает в это сладостное действо, мне хватает, чтобы вмиг отсеять все сомнения и раз и навсегда убедиться в одной самой главной в жизни вещи: никогда и нигде мне не было лучше, чем сейчас под боком у этого ревнивого чудака с косичками, ни один случайно попавшийся на пути человек мне этого чудака не заменит, и ни один подарок, каким бы прекрасным он ни был, не объединит в себе всей той палитры чувств и эмоций, которую Том умудряется передать одним своим прикосновением, словом, взглядом.

— Я твой.


End file.
